lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
5.11 Zurück in die Zukunft
„'Zurück in die Zukunft'“ ist die 11. Episode der 5. Staffel und die insgesamt 97. Episode von Lost. Als Jack sich weigert, dem verletzten Ben zu helfen, ergreift Kate drastische Maßnahmen. Die Rückblenden zeigen Kate, die Cassidy auf Sawyers Wunsch hin besucht, und damit beginnt, die Wahrheit über Aaron aufzudecken. Inhalt Rückblende 2005 thumb|left|250px|[[Kate besucht Cassidy.]] Kurz nachdem sie von der Insel zurückgekehrt ist, besucht Kate zusammen mit Baby Aaron Sawyers Ex-Freundin Cassidy. Cassidy erkennt sie sofort wieder und begrüßt sie herzlich. Sie fragt verwundert, was Kate zu ihr führe. Kate gibt preis, dass Sawyer sie geschickt hat. Kate überreicht Cassidy einen Umschlag mit Geld. Cassidy ist scheinbar nicht sehr erfreut, dass "der Mistkerl" Sawyer noch lebt. Sie blättert die Scheine durch und wirft den Umschlag verächtlich auf den Tisch. Kate erklärt ihr, dass Sawyer ihr gesagt habe, wo sie Cassidy finden könne. Sawyer habe sie beauftragt sicherzustellen, dass für Clementine gesorgt sei. Cassidy ist wütend und aggressiv. Kate ist merklich unbehaglich, sie will aufbrechen und bereut, dass sie vorbeigekommen ist, anstatt das per Post abzuwickeln. Cassidy fragt, warum Kate ihr das erzähle, warum sie ihr vertraue. Kate stellt klar, dass Clementine das Recht hat, die Wahrheit zu erfahren. Kate schildert, warum Sawyer nicht mit zurück kam und dass er aus dem Helikopter gesprungen ist, damit sie es noch zum Schiff schaffen. Hasserfüllt bemerkt Cassidy, dass er ein Feigling sei. Er habe das nur getan hat, um von Kate wegzukommen. Sie erklärt Kate, dass Sawyer sich nicht einmal gemeldet hat, nachdem er erfahren hat, dass er eine Tochter hat. Sie hält ihn nicht für einen Helden, bloß weil er jetzt Geld schickt, das vermutlich noch nicht mal seins sei. Sie wisse in welcher Situation sich Kate nun befände, ihr sei es damals ja genauso gegangen. Cassidy fragt, ob Kates Sohn das Kind von Sawyer sei, worauf Kate antwortet, dass sie schon schwanger war, bevor sie Sawyer begegnet sei. Cassidy erkennt an Kates Verhalten, dass Aaron nicht Kates Kind ist und konfrontiert sie damit. Cassidy fragt, warum sie ihr, nachdem sie über den Absturz die Wahrheit gesagt hat, nicht die Wahrheit über ihr Baby sagt. Kate erwidert aufgewühlt „Weil ich muss“. 2007 thumb|left|250px|Eine [[Blonde Frau|junge Frau hat Aaron.]] Nachdem Kate den Hafen verlassen hat, an dem sich die Überlebenden mit Ben getroffen haben, fährt Kate mit Aaron davon. Aaron bekommt Durst und möchte Milch haben. Kate macht Halt bei einem Supermarkt. Kurz vor der Kühltheke verlangt Aaron Saft. Nachdem sie einen Verkäufer gefragt hat, wo der Saft ist, klingelt ihr Handy: Es ist Jack. Sie nimmt den Anruf nicht an. Als sie das Handy wieder einsteckt, ist Aaron plötzlich verschwunden. Sie fragt den Verkäufer erneut, ob er ihn gesehen haben. Kate läuft die Regale im Supermarkt ab und findet ihn kurz darauf. Eine junge Frau mit langen blonden Haaren, die Claire ähnelt, läuft mit ihm auf die Tür zu. Als Kate die beiden aufhält meint die Frau, dass sie gerade eine Durchsage machen lassen wollte, um die Mutter des Kleinen zu finden. Kate nimmt Aaron in den Arm und nach kurzem Zögern bedankt sie sich. Kurz darauf besucht Kate Cassidy. Clementine öffnet die Tür und begrüßt Kate als „Tante Kate“. Kate fragt, ob ihre Mutter da sei. Kate erzählt Cassidy von dem Treffen mit Jack, Ben, Sun und Sayid am Hafen. Cassidy wundert sich, warum sie zurück auf die Insel wollen. Kate meint, dass Jack ihr sagte, dass sie niemals hätten gehen dürfen. Cassidy findet Jack kompliziert und gießt Alkohol in Kates Kaffee. Sie schlägt Kate vor, das zu trinken, sich in ihr Bett zu legen und sich zu erholen. Auf die Kinder würde Cassidy derweil aufpassen. Kate erzählt ihr, dass sie Aaron in dem Geschäft fast verloren hätte. Das Schlimmste war für sie daran, dass sie trotz ihrer Angst, als er weg war, nicht überrascht war, weil sie selbst irgendwie davon ausgeht, dass jemand ihn ihr wegnehmen wird. Cassidy meint, dass diese Gefühle daher kommen, da Kate ihn selber einfach „genommen“ hat. Kate verteidigt sich und meint, dass Claire verschwunden sei und sie ihn doch nur beschützen wollte, er brauchte sie doch. Cassidy glaubt aber, dass viel mehr Kate Aaron brauchte, nachdem Sawyer ihr das Herz gebrochen habe. thumb|right|250px|[[Carole ist fassungslos.]] Später besucht Kate Carole Littleton in ihrem Motelzimmer. Carole ist noch ungehalten über Jacks Verhalten vom Vortag. Er habe was von einem „Aaron“ erzält und sei wie der Blitz verschwunden, als sie ihn fragte, wer das sei. Kate gesteht, dass Aaron ihr Enkel ist und dass Claire immer noch lebt. Carole ist fassungslos und kann dies nicht glauben. Kate erklärt ihr, dass Claire und nicht sie, bei dem Absturz schwanger war und ein Kind auf der Insel bekommen hat. Sie sagt ihr, dass die Oceanic 6 gelogen haben und dass es noch mehr Überlebende gab, die sie zurücklassen mussten. Carole fragt, warum sie Claire zurückgelassen haben. Kate erklärt, dass Claire einfach verschwunden sei und Aaron zurück gelassen hat, weshalb sie begonnen habe, ihn zu versorgen. Sie sagt, dass sie ihn beschützen musste. Aufgebracht fragt Carole, warum sie gelogen haben, warum sie nicht wenigstens ihr die Wahrheit gesagt haben, woraufhin Kate sich selbst eingesteht, dass sie ihn gebraucht hat. Kate zeigt Carole ein Bild von ihrem Enkel, als diese wissen will, wo er ist. Kate sagt, dass sie zwei Zimmer nebenan eingecheckt ist, wo Aaron gerade schläft. Außerdem sagt sie Carole, dass, wenn diese bereit ist, er auf sie wartet. Sie hat ihm gesagt, dass seine Großmutter auf ihn aufpassen wird, während Kate weg ist. Als Carole fragt, wohin sie geht, sagt Kate, dass sie zurück auf die Insel geht, um ihre Tochter Claire zu finden. Kate geht noch einmal kurz zurück in ihr Motelzimmer und verabschiedet sich von dem schlafenden Aaron. Traurig küsst sie ihn auf die Stirn und mit einem „Leb wohl, mein Baby“ verlässt sie ihn. Auf der Insel: 1977 thumb|left|250px|[[Ben ist schwer verwundet.]] Jin kommt im Dschungel wieder zu sich. Über das Funkgerät ruft Phil nach ihm und sagt ihm, dass der Gefangene geflohen ist und vermutlich in Richtung Osten unterwegs sei. Jin teilt ihm mit, dass Sayid in Richtung Norden geflohen ist. Verwundert fragt Phil, woher er das weiß und Jin sagt ihm, dass er gerade von ihm angegriffen wurde. Dann sieht er den jungen Ben regunglos auf dem Boden liegen. Als er ihn umdreht und die Schusswunde sieht, wimmert Ben, ihm zu helfen. Jin trägt ihn in den Van und fährt davon. Bei den Baracken berichtet Horace den versammelten DHARMA-Mitarbeitern von der Flucht des Gefangenen. Er sagt, dass LaFleur schon einen Suchtrupp zusammengestellt hat. Außerdem geht er davon aus, dass der brennende Bus ein Ablenkungsmanöver war, um Sayid zur Flucht zu verhelfen. Jack fragt, wie er den Bus anzünden konnte, wenn er doch eingesperrt war. Horace weist Jack zurecht, dass er wohl Hilfe hatte und da die Kameras keinen Eindringling ausgemacht haben, muss der Helfer aus ihren eigenen Reihen gekommen sein. Horace fordert schließlich von Baxter einen vollständigen Bericht der Aufräumarbeiten. Danach verteilt sich die Menge wieder. Kate wird indes von Roger angesprochen. Er bittet sie, da sie ja für den Fuhrpark zuständig sei, ihm dabei zu helfen, den Bus mit einer Seilwinde aus dem abgebrannten Haus zu ziehen. An ihrem Blick erkennt er aber schnell, dass sie keine Ahnung hat, wie die Winde zu bedienen ist. Er erklärt ihr, was zu tun ist. Roger erkundigt sich, ob sie sie wohl einfach zu den Mechanikern geschickt hätten und dass es ihm ähnlich ergangen sei. Er kritisiert scherzhaft, dass die niemanden überzeugen könnten, in dieses U-Boot zu steigen, wenn man ihnen sagen würde, dass sie nachher als Hausmeister oder „Schrauber-Affen“ eingesetzt werden. Die beiden stellen sich einander vor und als Roger seinen Nachnamen nennt, versucht Kate sichtlich, ihre Überraschung zu verbergen. In diesem Moment fährt Jin in das Dorf. Er steigt aus und holt den verletzten Ben von der Rückbank. Beim näherkommen erkennt Roger, dass es sein Sohn ist. Aufgeregt rufend läuft er hinter Jin her. Am nächsten Morgen ist Sawyer in der Sicherheitszentrale des Dorfs und überpfüft die Überwachungskameras, als Kate hereinkommt. Er fragt sie, was sie hier will. Sie meint, dass sie den kleinen Ben erkannt hat und fragt, ob es Sayid war, der auf ihn geschossen hat. Sawyer erklärt ihr wütend, dass sie einfach gehen und keine Fragen stellen soll, damit sie die Leute nicht unnötig auf sich aufmerksam macht. Horace trifft zusammen mit Jin und Miles in der Station ein. Er wundert sich über Kates Anwesenheit. Sawyer improvisiert und sagt, dass er sie wegen dem Vorfall in der letzten Nacht befragt hätte. Daraufhin schickt er sie weg und sie verlässt die Station. Horace fragt, ob er schon die Zelle des Gefangenen überprüft hat. Sawyer antwortet sarkastisch, dass er noch damit beschäftigt war "das brennende Rom" zu löschen. Bei der Zelle angekommen entdeckt Horace einen Schlüssel, der noch in der Zellentür steckt und Sawyer erkennt, dass es ein Schlüsselbund der Hausmeister ist. Horace meint, dass sie nur drei Hausmeister haben: Roger, Willie und diesen Neuen, Jack. Sawyer sagt, dass er mit Jack reden werde und bittet Miles ihm zu folgen. Auch Jin verlässt den Raum. thumb|right|250px|[[Juliet versucht Ben zu retten.]] Draußen bittet Sawyer Miles, Jack, Kate und Hurley zu finden und auf sie aufzupassen. Er wolle verhindern, dass die drei mit irgendwem sprechen. Daraufhin begibt er sich zur Krankenstation, wo Roger Linus vor der Türe wartet. Verzweifelt fragt er Sawyer, wer das seinem Sohn angetan hat und Sawyer versichert ihm, dass sie daran arbeiten, das herauszufinden. Bevor er rein geht, um nach Bens Zustand zu sehen fragt er Roger beiläufig nach seinem Schlüssel. Dieser bemerkt erst dann, dass er ihn nicht finden kann. Drinnen versucht Juliet mit Debra zusammen, Bens Wunde zu versorgen. Sawyer kommt herein und fragt, wo der Arzt ist. Juliet meint, dass er zur Zeit in der Spiegel-Station sei. Sawyer fragt, wie es ihm geht und Juliet muss gestehen, dass sie ihm nicht helfen kann. Sie sagt, dass Ben einen richtigen Chirurgen braucht. Sawyer weiß sofort was zu tun ist und verlässt die Station. Miles hat in der Zwischenzeit Kate, Jack und Hurley gefunden. Jack fragt ihn, ob sie wirklich unter Hausarest stehen. Miles verneint dies. Er erklärt, es stünde ihnen frei, zu gehen. Er würde ihnen dann allerdings ins Bein schießen. Jack möchte wissen, wer das befohlen hat. Ohne eine direkte Antwort von Miles, weiß Jack es sofort. Kate versucht dann, Sawyer zu verteidigen, er mache nur seine Arbeit. Hurley sitzt währenddessen am Tisch und beobachtet konzentriert seine eigene Hand. Miles fragt ihn, was er da tut und Hurley sagt er passt auf, ob er jetzt verschwindet. Er erklärt ihm, dass sie in der Zeit zurück gereist sind und die Vergangenheit verändert haben. Wenn der kleine Ben stirbt, gäbe es keinen großen Ben und damit wären sie niemals dazu überredet worden, wieder zurück auf die Insel zu gehen. Er glaubt, genau wie in dem Film Zurück in die Zukunft, werden sie sich jetzt einfach auflösen. Miles erklärt ihm, dass es so nicht funktioniere, man könne nichts verändern, was schon passiert ist. Er glaubt, dass alles was passiert ist, auch schon zuvor passiert ist. Nur haben sie noch nie erlebt, wie es dazu gekommen ist. Daraus schließt er auch, dass der junge Ben nicht sterben kann, weil sie den erwachsenen Ben kennengelernt haben. Kate überlegt, was wäre, wenn Miles sich irrt. Miles stellt fest, dass sie sich dann sowieso alle in Luft auflösen und sich keine Sorgen mehr zu machen brauchen. thumb|left|250px|[[Jack will Ben nicht retten.]] Sawyer kommt dazu. Er bittet Jack, mit ihm mitzukommen. Juliet brauche seine Hilfe, um Ben zu retten. Jack will aber nicht mitkommen. Sawyer versucht ihm klar zu machen, dass Ben sterben wird, wenn er nicht mitkommt. Jack antwortet nur: „Dann wird er eben drauf gehen“. Nachdem Sawyer weg ist versucht Kate Jack zu überzeugen, dass Ben nur ein kleiner Junge sei und Jack ihn unmöglich sterben lassen kann. Jack kontert, dass er doch wie Miles gesagt habe, nichts ändern könne. Kate wirft ein, dass er vielleicht dazu hier ist, ihn zu retten. Darauf meint Jack, dass dieser Junge in dreißig Jahren Jack in einen Käfig sperren wird, weil er seine Hilfe braucht und dass Kate Jack dann bitten wird ihm zu helfen, weil er Sawyer bedroht. Er sagt, dass er Benjamin Linus schon einmal gerettet hat und er es für sie getan hat. Dass er es aber auf keinen Fall noch einmal machen wird. Kate glaubt aber, dass das, was passiert ist, ihre Schuld sei, weil sie Sayid hierher gebracht haben. Jack antwortet, dass er das letzte Mal, als er auf dieser Insel war, seine ganze Zeit damit verbracht hat, alles geradezubiegen. Er vermutet, dass die Insel vielleicht eine eigene Ordnung habe und er der Insel im Weg war. Kate konfrontiert ihn damit, dass sie den neuen Jack nicht mag, der alte Jack hätte nicht einfach abgewartet, was passiert. Jack erwidert, dass sie den alten Jack doch auch nicht mochte. Kate verlässt daraufhin wütend das Haus. Kate geht zur Krankenstation, um Ben Blut zu spenden, da sie Universalspenderin ist. Während Juliet ihr dann den Zugang legt sagt sie, dass Sawyer sagte, dass Jack Ben nicht helfen will. Sie fragt, ob Kate weiß, warum Jack sich so verhält. Kate erwidert, dass sie nicht hier sitzen würde, wenn sie wüsste, was Jack warum tut. Juliet fragt, ob etwas zwischen den beiden war, nachdem sie die Insel verlassen haben. Kate sagt: „Wir waren verlobt. Zählt das?“ Roger betritt die Station. Er will wissen, wie es Ben geht. Juliet erklärt, dass Kate gerade Blut für ihn spendet. Als er sagt, dass er nicht mehr länger draußen warten wird, sagt Kate, er solle sich zu ihr setzen. Nachdem Juliet dann wieder zu Ben geht, bedankt sich Roger bei Kate, erzählt ihr aber auch, dass Ben seine Schlüssel gestohlen und Sayid befreit hat. Er glaubt, dass er selbst daran Schuld ist. Er hoffte immer, der beste Vater aller Zeiten zu werden. Kate fragt nach Bens Mutter und Roger erklärt ihr, dass sie am Tag seiner Geburt starb. Roger erläutert, er habe versucht alles so zu tun, wie sie es gerne gewollt hätte, aber jedes Kind seine Mutter braucht. In diesem Moment beginnt Ben zu krampfen. Roger will wissen was los ist, Juliet lässt ihn aber von der Schwester nach draußen bringen. thumb|250px|right|[[Hurley wartet darauf, sich aufzulösen.]] Hurley und Miles versuchen weiterhin die Probleme mit der Zeitreise zu verstehen. Hurley meint, wenn das alles schon passiert sei und sie diese Unterhaltung in der Vergangenheit hatten, soll Miles ihm sagen, was er als nächstes sagen wird. Der kann es nicht, woraufhin sich Hurley seines Sieges sicher ist. Miles erklärt erneut, dass diese Unterhaltung bereits stattfand, allerdings nicht zwischen ihnen beiden. Hurley fragt dann, warum er sich nicht daran erinnert, obwohl es anscheinend schon passiert ist. Miles erklärt ihm, dass die Zeit nicht mehr linear abläuft, nachdem Ben das Rad gedreht hat. Ihre Zukunft habe schon stattgefunden, jetzt wären sie in der Gegenwart. Verständnislos bittet Hurley ihn, das zu wiederholen. Miles nimmt stattdessens eine Waffe, streckt sie Hurley entgegen und fordert ihn auf, ihn zu erschießen. Jetzt ist sich Hurley aber sicher, dass er ihn nicht erschießen kann, weil er sonst nicht 30 Jahre später mit dem Frachter auf die Insel kommen kann. Miles erklärt aber erneut, dass dies schon passiert ist und in seiner eigenen Vergangenheit liegt. Hurley ist skeptisch und fragt, warum sich Ben 30 Jahre später nicht daran erinnert, dass der Mann, der Ben folterte, derselbe Mann ist, der schon einmal auf ihn geschossen hat, als er ein Kind war. In diesem Punkt gibt sich Miles dann scheinbar geschlagen. thumb|left|250px|[[Kate bringt Ben zu den Anderen.]] Roger wartet vor der Krankenstation, als Juliet rauskommt. Sie bittet Roger, zur Stab-Station zu gehen um Material zu holen, dass sie hier nicht haben. Kate sitzt in der Nähe und fragt Juliet, wie es ihm geht. Sie sagt, dass er zwar stabil sei, sie ihn aber nicht retten kann. Sie glaubt, er wird sterben. Kate möchte nicht rumsitzen und warten. Juliet hat plötzlich eine Idee. Sie meint, dass „Sie“ vielleicht etwas tun können. Als Kate fragt, wer „Sie“ sind, meint sie, dass sie die Anderen meint. Zusammen tragen die beiden Ben in einen Van. Juliet möchte mitfahren, aber Kate meint, dass sie hier ein Leben hat und das nicht riskieren könne. Außerdem glaubt sie, dass Sawyer sie töten würde, wenn er erfährt, dass sie Juliet da mit hinein gezogen hat. Auf die Frage, wie genau sie das anstellen will sagt Kate nur, dass sie das schaffen wird. Juliet sagt ihr noch, dass sie versuchen wird, ihr soviel Vorspung zu verschaffen wie es geht, bevor jemand merkt, dass Ben weg ist. Kate ist gerade bei dem Sonarzaun angekommen, als Sawyer in einem DHARMA Bus angefahren kommt. Sie sagt ihm, dass er sie nicht daran hindern kann zu tun, was sie vorhat. Er erklärt, dass er nicht hier ist um sie zu stoppen, sondern um ihr zu helfen. Er schaltet den Sonarzaun aus und fragt Kate, wie sie Ben ganz alleine durch den Dschungel tragen wollte. Sie dachte die Anderen wären gleich hinter dem Zaun. Sawyer erläutert, dass sie etwas weiter weg sind. Kate fragt, warum er ihr hilft und Sawyer stellt die Gegenfrage, warum sie Ben helfen will. Sawyer schildert sein Gespräch mit Juliet. Sie sagte, es wäre egal, wer er einmal sein würde, man ließe ein Kind nicht einfach sterben. Er tue es also für Juliet. Gemeinsam tragen sie ihn dann in den Wald. Juliet stürmt in das Haus, in dem sich Miles, Hurley und Jack befinden. Sie bittet Miles und Hurley zu gehen und konfrontiert Jack, der gerade aus der Dusche kommt, damit, dass er sich weigert dem jungen Ben zu helfen. Sie sagt, dass sie seine Hilfe gebraucht hätte. Jack äußert, er würde nicht helfen, da dieses Kind Ben ist. Juliet weist ihn zurecht, dass sie nun keine Hilfe mehr von ihm brauche und es sich lediglich um einen kleinen Junge handle. Sie informiert ihn darüber, dass Sawyer und Kate gerade versuchen Ben zu retten, weil sie sich Sorgen um das Kind machen und ihn retten wollen. Wütend sagt Jack ihr, dass er sie auch retten wollte, deswegen sei er überhaupt zurück gekommen. Juliet meint, dass sie nicht gerettet werden müssten, es ginge ihnen allen sehr gut. Sie sagt ihm auf den Kopf zu, dass er nur seiner Selbst wegen gekommen ist. Jack sagt, dass er dazu bestimmt ist wiederzukommen. Er selbst weiß aber noch nicht genau, was er hier zu tun hat. Juliet empfiehlt ihm, das dann doch herauszufinden. Sawyer trägt Ben durch den Dschungel, Kate folgt ihm. An einem kleinen Bach machen sie eine Pause. Sie sprechen über Sawyers Tochter Clementine. Kate meint, sie hätte sein Lächeln und wisse, was sie wolle. Kate erzählt ihm auch Cassidys Theorie, warum er aus dem Hubschrauber gesprungen ist, weil er nicht mit Kate zusammen sein wolle. Sawyer sagt ihr nach einer kurzen Pause, dass es mit ihm und Kate nie geklappt hätte. Er denkt, dass er nicht bereit gewesen wäre, mit ihr zusammen zu sein, genauso wenig dafür, ein Vater für Clementine zu sein. Sie spricht ihn auf seine Beziehung zu Juliet an, mit der es doch scheinbar klappe. Sawyer merkt an, dass er in den letzten drei Jahren reifer geworden ist. In diesem Moment werden sie von einer Gruppe der Feinde überrascht. Einer von ihnen, Erik, herrscht sie an, dass sie den Pakt brechen. Daraufhin zeigt Sawyer ihm den verletzten Ben und meint, dass dies ein Problem beider Seiten wäre. Er fordert die Gruppe auf, ihn zu Richard zu bringen. thumb|right|200px|[[Richard redet mit Sawyer und Kate.]] Die Gruppe läuft zusammen durch den Dschungel, als Richard aus dem Gestrüpp auftaucht. Er erkennt sofort, dass es sich bei dem Jungen um Ben handelt, was Sawyer verwundert. Auf die Frage, was mit ihm passiert ist, sagt Kate, dass auf ihn geschossen wurde. Richard fragt, wer sie ist. Knapp antwortet Sawyer, dass sie zu ihm gehört. Kate bittet Richard, Bens Leben zu retten. Er sagt, dass er dann aber niemals wieder derselbe sein wird. Er wird vergessen, dass dies alles passiert ist und dass seine Unschuld dann verloren sei: er wird immer einer von ihnen sein. Er fragt erneut, ob sie wirklich wollen, dass er ihn mitnimmt, worauf Kate ja sagt. Erik tritt vor und sagt, dass er dies nicht tun sollte, ohne vorher mit Ellie zu sprechen. Er fragt sich, was passiert, wenn Charles das erfährt. Richard erwidert, dass er keinem von beiden Rechenschaft schuldig sei. Danach verschwindet er mit Ben in den Armen. Kate fragt, wohin er ihn bringt. Sawyer packt sie aber am Arm und zieht sie zurück, in die andere Richtung. thumb|left|250px|[[Richard trägt Ben ins Innere vom „Tempel“.]] Richard geht auf den Tempel zu und stellt sich vor eine große steinerne Tür. Nach kurzem Zögern drückt er sie mit dem Rücken auf und betritt zusammen mit dem jungen Ben den Tempel. 2007 In einer behelfsmäßigen Krankenstation in der Hydra wacht Ben auf. John sitzt auf einem Stuhl neben seinem Bett und sagt zu ihm: "Willkommmen zurück im Reich der Lebenden". Sichtlich geschockt starrt Ben John an. Wissenswertes Allgemeines * Der Titel der Episode bedeutet in etwa „Was immer auch passiert ist, ist passiert“. Daniel sagte diesen Satz zweimal in vorherigen Folgen, um den Anderen klar zu machen, dass man die Vergangenheit nicht ändern könne. * Der deutsche Titel dieser Episode lautet „Zurück in die Zukunft“. Zurück in die Zukunft ist der Titel einer Zeitreise-Komödie aus dem Jahr 1984. Im Jahr 1989 wurden zwei Fortsetzungen gedreht und bilden zusammen mit dem ersten Teil eine Trilogie die auch als Zurück in die Zukunft bekannt sind. In dieser Trilogie spielt Michael J. Fox den jungen Marty McFly und Christopher Lloyd den Erfinder Dr. Emmett Brown, der eine Zeitmaschine entwickelt. Mit dem umgebauten DeLorean bestreiten Marty und Doc Brown Abenteuer in den Jahren 1885, 1955, 1985 und 2015. Hurley erwähnt die Trilogie Zurück in die Zukunft, als er mit Miles über Zeitreisen diskutiert und Angst hat, wie Marty McFly im ersten Teil der Trilogie zu verschwinden. * Die Handlung dieser Episode ähnelt stark der Handlung des Comics „March has 32 Days“, welcher in dem Comic-Heft Mystery Tales No. 40 vorkommt, welchen Richard Alpert dem jungen John Locke in der Folge als Test vorlegte. In diesem Comic muss sich ein Zeitreisender die Frage stellen, ob er die Vergangenheit, wenn er dorthin reisen kann, auch verändern kann, ähnlich dem Gespräch, dass Miles mit Hurley führt. **Diese Episode wurde auf ABC zum ersten mal am 1. April 2009 ausgestrahlt, was genau der Tag nach dem 31. März und somit eigentlich der 32. März wäre. **Der Satz „March has 32 days“ tauchte außerdem im Sommer 2008 in dem ARG Dharma Initiative Recruiting Project in der ersten E-Mail von Octagon Global Recruiting im Quelltext auf. * Die Diskussion zwischen Hurley und Miles, außerdem die Rahmenhandlung der Episode spiegeln das sogenannte wieder - man hat das Wissen über die Zukunft, kann diese aber unmöglich ändern, und kann so selbst schlimme Dinge, von denen man weiß, nicht verhindern. *Kate singt für Aaron das Lied „Catch A Falling Star“. Claire hat bei der Adoptionsverhandlung Arlene Stewart gebeten, dieses Lied für ihn zu singen wenn er schläft. Außerdem spielt das Flugzeugmobile, das Claire sieht, als sie von den Anderen in der Folge in der Stabstation festgehalten wird, dieses Lied. Produktion *Daniel und Desmond treten in dieser Episode nicht auf. Sayid und Sun erscheinen in einer kurzen Wiederholung aus der Folge . Bloopers und Drehbuchfehler * Kate hilft Roger beim Herausziehen des Busses. Als sie die Winde wieder abstellen soll, sieht man deutlich, dass das Stahlseil nicht unter Spannung steht, was es eigentlich müsste. * In war Bens Wunde auf der linken Seite seiner Brust, offenbar in Herznähe. In dieser Episode jedoch ist die Wunde auf der rechten Seite. * Im Supermarkt trägt Kate deutlich Stützen an ihren Absätzen. Diese trägt sie nicht mehr, als sie Cassidy besucht. * Als Juliet kurz die OP an dem jungen Ben unterbricht, zieht sie sich mit ihren blutigen Fingern den Mundschutz vom Gesicht, um Sawyer zu bitten, Jack zur Hilfe zu holen. In der nächsten Einstellung ist der Mundschutz allerdings nicht mit Blut beschmutzt. * Als Kate den bewusstlosen Ben zu den Anderen fährt, kann man im Bus ein modernes CD-Radio erkennen. Es fehlt das abnehmbare Bedienteil (ein Diebstahlschutz). CD-Radios waren in den Siebzigern noch nicht auf dem Markt. Wiederkehrende Themen *Roger diskutiert über seine Art zu erziehen. *Hurley und Miles diskutieren über die Effekte der Zeitreisen. *Miles nennt Hurley „Tubby“, Sawyer „Boss“, Sayid „Your maniac Iraqi buddy“ („Euer irrer, irakischer Freund“); Sawyer nennt Kate „Freckles“ (Sommersprosse) und Jack „Doc“; Hurley nennt den erwachsenen Ben „Big Ben“. *Miles und Hurley spielen Domino. *Kate gesteht Cassidy und Carole Littleton, dass sie nicht Aarons leibliche Mutter ist. *Sawyer belügt Horace, als dieser fragt, warum Kate bei ihm in der Überwachungsstation war. *Jack, Kate und Hurley stehen unter Hausarrest. *Kate, Sawyer und Juliet beschließen Bens Leben zu retten. *Das „Hausieren verboten“-Schild an Cassidys Haustür ist schwarz mit weißer Schrift. *Kate meint, dass Claire am Leben ist. *Richard warnt davor, dass Ben nie wieder derselbe sein wird, wenn er ihn zum Tempel bringt. *Hurley bekommt sichtlich ein leichtes Gefühl der Überlegenheit, da er bezüglich der Zeitreisen eine Frage stellen kann, auf die Miles keine Antwort hat. *Locke sagt zu Ben: "Willkommen zurück im Reich der Lebenden." *Sayid schießt bei seiner Flucht vor der DHARMA Initiative auf Ben, um seine Taten in der Zukunft zu verhindern. Allerdings kommt er dadurch überhaupt erst zu den Anderen. Handlungsanalyse *Auf der Insel versucht Sawyer mit Kates Hilfe, das Leben des jungen Ben Linus zu retten. *Kate versucht Aaron zu schützen und gibt ihn seiner wahren Großmutter Carole Littleton.Carole Littleton Kulturelle Referenzen *'' : Miles beobachtet Hurley, der seine Hand beobachtet und fragt ihn, was er tut. Hurley erzählt dann von dem Film '''Zurück in die Zukunft' und hat Angst, zu verschwinden. Der Charakter Marty McFly reist in diesem Film in die Vergangenheit und verhindert aus Versehen, dass seine Eltern sich kennen lernen, wodurch er und seine Geschwister dann nach und nach auf einem Bild, das er bei sich hat, verschwinden. *'' : Der Episodentitel ist eine Anspielung auf ein Zitat des Romans ''Einmal Rupert und zurück, dem fünften Teil der Per Anhalter durch die Galaxis-Reihe von : „Anything that happens, happens. Anything that, in happening, causes something else to happen, causes something else to happen. Anything that, in happening, causes itself to happen again, happens again. It doesn't necessarily do it in chronological order, though.“ (freie Übersetzung: Alles was passiert, passiert. Alles was, dadurch, dass es passiert, auslöst, dass etwas anderes passiert, löst aus, dass etwas anderes passiert. Alles was, wenn es passiert, auslöst, dass es selbst nochmal passiert, passiert nochmal. Dies muss allerdings nicht in chronologischer Reihenfolge passieren.) *''Catch a Falling Star'': Kate singt dem schlafenden Aaron „Catch A Falling Star“ vor, geschrieben von Paul Vance und Lee Pockriss. Literarische Methoden * Sayid, Juliet, Jack, Kate und Sawyer sind im Prinzip Schuld daran, dass Ben zu dem wird, wer er in Zukunft ist. * Roger erzählt Kate, die ihren Vater getötet hat, was für ein schlechter Vater er war. * Roger spricht mit Kate, die auf die Insel zurückgekehrt ist, um Claire für Aaron zu finden, darüber, dass ein Junge seine Mutter braucht. * Jack weigerte sich den jungen Ben zu retten, da er es vermeiden wollte, dass Ben zu dem wird, der er später sein wird. Als Konsequenz daraus brachte Kate Ben zu Richard, was ihn letztendlich zu dem Mann werden ließ, den Jack hasst. * Cassidy fragt Kate, ob Sawyer, "der Bastard" ("that son of a bitch"), noch lebt. * John heißt Ben im "Reich der Lebenden" willkommen, obwohl er selbst eigentlich tot sein müsste. Querverweise * Kate singt Aaron "Catch a Falling Star" vor, so wie Christian es Claire vorgesungen hat. * Sawyer und Cassidy haben ein gemeinsames Kind, für das Sawyer nachträglich ein Bankkonto eingerichtet hat. * Hurley hinterfragt, warum Ben sich 2004 nicht mehr an Sayid erinnern konnte. * Juliet schickt Roger zur Stab-Station, um Material zu besorgen. * Jack erzählt davon, dass er von Ben in einen Käfig eingesperrt wurde. * Jack merkt an, dass er Bens Leben zuvor schonmal gerettet hat. * Kate besucht Cassidy, die sie bereits vor dem Absturz kannte. * Richard erzählt Sawyer, dass er Ben schon früher getroffen hat. * Juliet sagt, dass der Arzt in der Spiegel-Station beschäftigt ist. * Kate erzählt Carole, dass ihre Tochter einfach verschwunden war. * Kate erwähnt, was Sawyer ihr gesagt hat, bevor er aus dem Helokopter gesprungen ist. * Ellie und Charles Widmore belegen nun scheinbar sehr hohe Ränge bei den Anderen. * Carole erwähnt ihr Treffen mit Jack. * Miles erklärt Hurley Daniels Theorien über Zeitreisen. * Der Vorfall mit dem brennenden DHARMA Bus wird diskutiert. Offene Fragen * Warum sagt Kate Jack nicht, dass sie Aaron zu Carole gebracht hat? * Was geschieht mit einer Person, wenn sie in den Tempel geht? * Was für eine Bedeutung hat die große Grube, die man sehen kann, als Richard den jungen Ben zum Tempel bringt? * Wie will Juliet das Verschwinden von Ben seinem Vater Roger erklären? * Warum arbeitet Juliet als Mechanikerin, obwohl alle wissen, dass sie auch Ärztin ist? Siehe auch * mit regelmäßigen Infos über die neue Staffel (mit Spoiler-Warnung). da:Whatever Happened, Happened en:Whatever Happened, Happened es:Whatever Happened, Happened fr:5x11 it:Quel che è stato è stato pl:Whatever Happened, Happened pt:Whatever Happened, Happened ru:Обратной дороги нет Category:Staffel 5